


Fun Times with Two Edelgards and One Byleth

by Zalakbian



Series: Mari's Edeleth Series [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalakbian/pseuds/Zalakbian
Summary: El invites her younger self to the bed after hours, what is waiting for her she never expected.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Mari's Edeleth Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515083
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord, I'm going to hell for writing this, aren't I.
> 
> Anyway this piece is a bonus companion to Chapter 5 of, 'Edelgard von Hresvelg, and "El."' so you should read that if you want this to make sense.
> 
> If you like this, please consider joining to talk about it on the [Edeleth Discord Server](https://discord.gg/m2AVbJ3) I run! You can also [follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/MariMari07_01)

It was just after her dinner that Edelgard received a request to join El and Byleth in their room, and thinking it was just to talk over some details the young Emperor happily marched down the halls to their room, not expecting at all what was awaiting her.

“Ah good, you’re here now.”

Edelgard was shocked at the scene before her in the bedchamber, Byleth was splayed out on the bed, fully nude, and with her hands and feet tied together and secured at opposite ends of the bed frame, all the while looking surprising content with the situation. El was sitting up by the pillows next to her, wearing nothing but an incredibly translucent pink nightgown while she twirled some of her short brown locks.

“What in the blazes is going on here?” Was all Edelgard could say given the display in front of her.

El got up and walked sultry to her side, grabbed her hand and leading her wordlessly to the bed where her Professer was bound. She spoke softly into her younger self’s ear, “We both thought it would be beneficial for you to have some… practice… before returning to your future bride.”

Byleth added, “Well, the rope was your-”

“Hush, you, you’re not supposed to say anything.” El harshly interrupted, Byleth went quiet and swallowed a large gulp in anticipation. “You just lay there and accept what’s coming to you.”  
Edelgard took a deep breath as she weighed her options in front of her. Here her beloved Professor, her teacher was all tied up and all but begging for her touch, it was overwhelming to her sexually repressed brain, and Edelgard felt as though she might vomit or pass out at any moment. Eventually she worked up enough courage to gently caress one of Byleth’s inner thighs with her silk-clad hand, feeling a soft padded layer overtop the Empress’ musculature.

Byleth whimpered openly at the benign touch, clearly getting arousal from even the most chaste actions thanks to her wife’s machinations, leading Edelgard to ponder how she would react to something more devious. The young Emperor’s eyes were drawn just a bit further up Byleth’s body to the folds of her sex, the navy blue hair adorned there had been damp when she arrived but Byleth was positively dripping with anticipation now.

Tentatively, Edelgard began tugging at the digits of her right hand glove, Byleth smiling greater as the delicate garment was slowly removed, not faltering at all as the scars and blemishes on her hand were revealed to all. Edelgard wasn’t quite ready to enter her teacher just yet, but the need to just feel her was overwhelming, with Byleth tensing and squirming her whole body the moment her bare fingers wove past the hairs to rub the tender opening beneath them.

“You’re doing so well…” El cooed to the side of the two, Edelgard unsure as to whether she was referring to one or both of them.

She paid it no mind, electing to continue canoeing up the river that was her Professor’s body, her stomach being the next stop. Edelgard couldn’t help but smile at the softness that was this Byleth’s tummy, it was adorably pouched, and thinly striped with stretch marks over her months of sweets and pregnancy. Edelgard wanted to experience all of it, as this was one feature that wouldn’t be waiting for her upon the return to her past, so she leaned all the way forward and pressed her cheek into her teacher’s plush, rubbing her face all over as Byleth couldn’t help but giggle at the tenderness. Edelgard lifted her head just back enough to kiss one half of Byleth’s stomach, her bare right hand pinching and squeezing various bits of the other, it was all just so lovely.

Now that she was satisfied on that aspect, Edelgard turned to attention to the feature that had so often tantalized her, Byleth’s breasts. They were unfairly large, far dwarfing even Edelgard’s own modest pair, each sagging slightly to the side, obviously engorged with milk. She spotted a thin line of the sweet nectar leaking from Byleth’s right nipple, and so Edelgard wasted no time in using her tongue to mop up the vital drink, the taste more pleasing then even her beloved Bergamot. Byleth whined somewhat at the limited exposure, with El giving her a somewhat disappointed look in return, Edelgard had no intention of stopping there, however, and without any warning she clamped her mouth firm around her Professor’s teat and began suckling to her content.

Byleth moaned incessantly as Edelgard drank her sweet milk, using her free right hand to massage the Empress’ other breast, rolling, squeezing and rubbing the protruding nipple as it began to leak it’s own stream. As Edelgard was prepared to shift her feeding to Byleth’s other teat she was momentarily distracted by noises coming from the other side of the bed. Glancing over, Edelgard saw her older self pleasing her body to their display, letting out the occasional quiet wail and grunt as her hands worked themselves underneath the gown she was wearing.

“No, no, don’t look at me, watch her.” El instructed, having caught on that Edelgard was distracted by her actions.

Edelgard looked back at Byleth’s face, her expression was equal parts yearning and anxious, clearly wanting to beg for her to continue working on her body. So she grabbed Byleth’s other teat and directed it into her mouth, in the process spreading her body overtop the Professors, now able to stroke her sex with the side of her tights clad shin, not unalike playing a violin. Under all this pressure Byleth climaxed easily, yelping in ecstasy as the resulting pleasure wave spread out across her body, but she was still tensed and expecting more, and Edelgard was certainly not finished.

Releasing her mouth from Byleth’s breast, Edelgard raised up and pressed her milk stained lips into Byleth, the Empress using her tongue to taste her own product as they loudly kissed each other. Edelgard was now fully ready, and she moved her bare right hand back down Byleth’s body and inserted a generous three fingers into her throbbing hot sex. The effect this had on the Empress was immediately, she all but screamed at the new pulse of feeling, shocking Edelgard somewhat, looking over at El in worry and finding her simply nodding slowly, prodding her to continue.

“Tell her where you want it, Byleth.” El ordered her wife, all the while not pausing her selfward directed actions.

Between kisses, grunts and moans Byleth verbally directed Edelgard’s fingers to the best spots within her slit, “A little lower…”

“Curl your finger upwards…”

“In… deeper… yes right there… just stroke.”

Byleth came again and most more gently this time as Edelgard continued to play with her breasts and clit, eventually retreating as the spent Empress began coughing after one of their long kisses. “...Water… please,” Byleak croaked, and El dutifully reached around behind her to a waiting cup and pitcher, pouring an ample amount and handing it to Edelgard. She carefully brought the small glass to Byleth’s lips and began tipping the fluid down her throat, stopping every couple of seconds for her to gasp and catch her breath.

“I love you, Edelgard.” Byleth sincerely stated, putting on her warmest smile for the young Emperor.

Edelgard leaned back over her and gave Byleth one last peck on the lips, returning her voice of endearment. “I love you too, Byleth.”

El leaned over as well and boldly kissed her wife’s cheek, glad that they had all managed to work out the tension and frustrations between the three of them. “Well Edelgard, do you want me to let her loose on you? Give you your own taste?” El offered. Edelgard seriously considered it, her body was begging for its own release, and she would’ve loved to have her dear Professor go down on her as fervently as she just did to her.

Only, it wasn’t really her Professor.

“That’s very generous, but I want my first time to be with Byleth… my Byleth I mean.” Edelgard decided, hoping neither of them took it the wrong way as she saw a hint of disappointment in her older self’s face.

Byleth however supported her decision, “I don’t think I would’ve wanted it any other way, she’ll treasure being the first to gratify you.” She affirmed, before hastily adding, “But I do hope you at least take care of yourself because… you look like a volcano about to explode.”

All three of them laughed at that comment, with Edelgard indeed agreeing that was what she was now about to do, only…

“There is one way I’d like you to help me with this… can you two put on a show for me please?” Edelgard sheepishly asked.

El and Byleth were all too eager to say yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not yet done, the Empress wants both of her dear Edelgards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, I wrote a part two, its a good thing hell couldn't hold me, but I hear hell 2.0 is pretty rough.

The game now changing players, Edelgard shifted off to her side of the bed so El could begin straddling Byleth, warming her back up with nibbles and kisses up and down her face and neck. The Empress moaned gracefully as her lover went through many similar motions to Edelgard, massaging her poor swollen breasts while using her knee to play at Byleth’s sex, she was obviously getting more a rise out of her then Edelgard had, but that was only due to familiarity and experience. 

They both knew there more than a few nights when the soon-to-be Emperor had laid face first into her pillow, moaning her dear Professor’s name as she plunged into herself over and over again. But, there was sexual fantasies, and then there was watching the very thing you imagined yourself doing unfold right in front of your eyes, it was absolutely electrifying.

Eventually, when just external simulation was no longer enough, El took one of her slender hands and began inserting her fingers into Byleth’s slit, outmatching Edelgard’s earlier effort by including all four of them. It must have been unbearably tight and somewhat painful since her Professor’s sounds soon turned harsh and weary, and Edelgard almost wanted to ask herself to stop, but El, sensing her worry, eased her doubt.

“She’s taken this before… she prefers it....” El explained, with Byleth adding a weak, teary eyed nod, gasping, “Yes… please… fuck…”

Seeing this new power before her, Edelgard redoubled her inward efforts, shortly and easily achieving a satisfying climax. Her heart and sex still throbbing violently, Edelgard retrieved her soaked hand and thought of a good use for it.

“Here… have this, my teacher” Edelgard cooed, offering her dripping fingers to Byleth’s mouth, the thirsty woman running her tongue and lips all over her digits as soon as they were in range. This act seemed to be the final match on the fire, and Byleth came yet again after one final push from her wife, not loud or ragged, she simply spoke her wife’s name with care and love as she rode the excitement of the climax down. This time Edelgard poured a cup of water from the pitcher, which Byleth was all too eager to sip down, it was something Edelgard would definitely remember in her own time, she would make sure to keep water at the ready for their passionate nights.

After finishing her drink Byleth started muttering something towards El, which Edelgard wasn’t paying attention to, she was too busy memorizing every bit of detail she could, determined to make it work to her favour once she was able.

“You still haven’t had your fill after all this? My, my…” El cooed, gently stroking her lover’s sweaty cheek as she gasped for air. “Please… I need both of you… I need more…” Byleth grunted out, leading her wife’s mind to think of the possibilities, hand grasping her chin in a classic thinker pose. She then turned to Edelgard, who had resumed pleasuring herself under her tights, “Did you hear that? She wants both of us.” El asked, unsure if her younger self had heard the frenzied call.

Edelgard halted abruptly and looked back at the two women who were drilling eyes into her, thinking this had to be fever dream by now. Still, even if that were to be true, she desperately wanted to play along. “And how would you go about this?” She asked El, who was keeping the heat alive in Byleth by absent mindedly twerking one of her nipples as she waited for a response.

“Well… poor By hasn’t had anyone to play with yet… how about you go down between her legs… while I sit myself up here.”

To demonstrate her point El swung her leg around Byleth’s torso so that she was in effect, kneeling just overtop of her face, gravity able to make the Emperor’s juices drip down onto her beloved’s face. “Oh, you’ll need to make room.” El realized and she clumsily reached over to a side cabinet to retrieve something from one of the drawers, tossing it loosely behind her to Edelgard who was just barely able to catch it. Now in her hands rested a small dagger, and Edelgard almost began laughing, she unsheathed the small steel and used it to slice through the rope binding Byleth’s feet together.

“What was that?!” She immediately coughed and sputtered after feeling the familiar feeling of cold metal against her skin, but El simply cupped her chin and brought it back to her throbbing entrance. “Shh… just focus on me, By, just me please…” El cooed, guiding her love’s tongue back within her, and gasping as she knew exactly where to place it. That momentary distraction aside, Edelgard go to work gently spreading apart her Professor’s legs so she could settle her own head right up between them.

Still not completely sure of herself in this situation, Edelgard decided to test the waters by drawing her tongue over as much of Byleth’s sex as possible, lapping up her sweetness at every point not unlike a dog would. Her Professor shuddered every time she made contact, which just made Edelgard want to get inside her more, she also would’ve liked to see how Byleth was looking, but that view was currently blocked by her older self’s ass, El all but smothering her from above.

Oh how she yearned to be in that position herself.

Waiting no longer, Edelgard used one of her hands to spread open Byleth and then dove inside her like a crazed hound, each flick, twist and drag of her tongue making her dear teacher tense up more and more. She was pulling her like a bowstring far too taut, meanwhile the young Emperor used her other hand to resume fingering herself, throwing her last bits of control and shame away as the three of them all drew closer together in the mad melee. El was the first to climax among them, shouting aloud her love’s name as her body arched backwards and flared out, nearly collapsing on top of the Empress. She was followed almost immediately after by Byleth and Edelgard in unison, but while her wife had screamed in ecstasy Byleth remained stone quiet aside from a long pleasurable moan, with Edelgard’s words muffled entirely by her face being buried in her teacher’s crotch.

They all remained still and silent for a moment, each trying to collect and catch their breath, but soon the scene was shattered by the completely unmistakable sound of a baby giggling from within the room. Edelgard rose her wet face and rubbed off what juices remained with a sleeve, looking behind her to see not a soul in sight, yet she was sure she had heard someone. The young Emperor got up, the other two lovers too spent to exit the bed, and slowly walked towards the only possible place someone could be hiding in such an open room- behind the privacy screen.

Tiptoeing the last few bits towards the edge, Edelgard turned the corner and just about screamed in terror.

For there was Freya, dressed in her finest and holding little Jeralt still with one arm, her other hand now placed strategically atop the baby’s mouth. The Prime Minister was red as a tomato and sweating profusely, eyes darting back and forth to possible escape plans. She had only come by to return the Imperial child at the end of the day, never expecting to run into… that, but with Edelgard now right in front of her, it seemed like she was well and truly screwed.

And then Edelgard woke up.

Hey eyes open to their widest, chest heaving as much air as she could, the young woman pinched herself to make sure she was no longer truly dreaming. Yet… there was still a particular smell around her, she realized, and licking her lips brought back a strangely familiar taste. Deciding to pay it no mind for now, Edelgard returned her tired head to the pillow and flipped her body onto its side.

Which brought her face right in front of her dear Professor’s.

Scanning what she now saw in front of her, Edelgard could see the tops of her bare breasts just above the line where her blanket ended, a tiny stream of white still escaping from one of the teats. Now freaking out just a little, Edelgard decided to put that image to rest by turning over to her other side… where her older self was sleeping just as peacefully, dressed in the same translucent gown as in her fantasy.

Edelgard returned to lying on her back, all but screaming internally as she tried to figure out if what she had experienced was real or not, whether Freya had actually seen them or not. It was completely maddening, not helped by Byleth now drooping a lazy arm over her, mumbling something incoherently.

In the end, she decided to treat whatever had happened to her as a gift, and solemnly vowed to never bring it up with anyone, ever.

After all, what if the two had decided they wanted her in their bed again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now if you'll excuse me I must flee from the authorities as fast as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need to vent your sexual frustrations, ok?
> 
> I hope anyone brave enough to read this enjoyed, and leave a comment and kudos if you did!


End file.
